


Surprise Party

by Laylah



Series: Sex Drugs and Rock n Roll [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday, Crossover, Luxury, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After we close," Luxord murmurs. "If you'd like to stay, I'll open a bottle of champagne, and we can celebrate properly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Party

"It's my birthday," Demyx tells the girl, raising his voice to be heard over the music and the noise of the crowd. "Give me a kiss?" She laughs, but she wraps her arms around his neck and leans up to kiss him. Her lip gloss tastes like strawberries. Demyx gives her his best flirty rock star smile, and turns to her friend. "It's my birthday," he explains. The friend is too shy to do more than kiss him on the cheek, but that's good, too, and he grins at them both before he darts off into the crowd in search of someone else he hasn't pounced on yet.

Xigbar was the first one he waylaid, and Loz was the second, because the bouncers are both friendly and hot -- and really good kissers -- and they're not moving targets, so it was easier to track them down. After that he ran into Axel, who must be having a lot of good luck lately, because he not only let Demyx talk him into a kiss, he even offered Demyx a free dose of bliss as a birthday present. Then he had to go after a few random people, and the singer from the Empty Hearts whose name he can never remember, before he got up the nerve to ask Larxene. She backed him up against the wall and sort of bit his lip kissing him, but in this way where it was more hot than painful, and she went up on her toes to murmur some really filthy birthday wishes in his ear just to make him blush and squirm. So, really, a good time all around.

When he looks up from his latest conquest -- this cute boy he doesn't know with kind of silvery-blue hair falling in his face -- he sees Marluxia over by the bar. Hell, he thinks, why not? Demyx has never actually been sure whether Marluxia is a guy or a girl -- like, in most places the makeup would be a dead giveaway, and if not the makeup then the tendency to show up every once in a while in a skirt. But the rules at the Nail seem to be different than in real life, and Marluxia has a really low voice for a girl, and is really _tall_ for a girl, and yeah.

But it's not like it matters, right? Whatever's _under_ the skirt, Marluxia looks really hot in it. Demyx gathers his courage and saunters over there. He's a rock star. He's awesome. Everybody likes him. And it's his birthday.

"Hi," he says, getting a little too close, resting a hand on the small of Marluxia's back. "Give me a kiss for my birthday?"

Marluxia laughs. "Is that what the occasion is? We'd been wondering."

Demyx kind of shrugs, and gives Marluxia his best be-nice-to-me face, and Marluxia wraps both arms around his waist and leans down to kiss him, slow and lingering and thorough, until he's just a little breathless by the time Marluxia pulls back. "Wow," he says.

"Happy birthday," Marluxia smiles. "You know, I think there's someone else here who has a present for you, too."

Demyx follows Marluxia's gaze and sees Luxord watching him from behind the bar, cool and collected and smirking just a little. "Come here, darling," Luxord says.

Rock star, Demyx reminds himself. Cool. Totally cool. He boosts himself up on the bar, going over it instead of around just because he can, and slides down on the other side into Luxord's arms. "You want to kiss me, too?" Demyx says, draping his arms around Luxord's shoulders.

"I know a good chance when I see one," Luxord purrs, and doesn't even give Demyx a chance to flirt back before they're kissing. It's a good kiss, too, hungry and demanding, with this kind of take-charge attitude that makes Demyx weak in the knees. Luxord's goatee is sort of scratchy against his mouth, and Demyx is still trying to decide whether he likes that when one of Luxord's hands slides up the back of his thigh and inside his shorts. Demyx makes this totally undignified little noise into the kiss as Luxord gets a hand on his ass, totally casual, and squeezes, and -- people could _see_ them, couldn't they?

Luxord pulls back from the kiss, but he keeps his hand right where it is. "Do you have plans for later tonight?" he asks, his breath warm against Demyx's ear.

"Later tonight?" Demyx repeats, trying not to squirm. He does now, he'd bet.

"After we close," Luxord murmurs. "If you'd like to stay, I'll open a bottle of champagne, and we can celebrate properly." He rocks his hips once, grinding against Demyx, hard.

Demyx has to swallow twice before he can make his throat work. "Yeah," he says, "okay. Sounds good."

Luxord kisses him again, and smiles. "Good boy." He squeezes Demyx's ass one more time, possessively, and lets him go. "Why don't you go spend a little more time with your fans, then? I'll see you at the end of the night."

"Okay," Demyx says, nodding. "See you then." He's a rock star, he reminds himself. He's cool. This is cool. All the same, he goes around the end of the bar this time, instead of over it, because he's maybe just a little shaky.

The rest of the night goes really fast and too slow both at once -- he has time to dance a lot, and let people buy him a couple of drinks, and collect a lot more birthday kisses, and then sort of just as he's getting comfortable with waiting, the lights come on and the music goes off, and the bouncers start herding people out. No, Demyx has to tell a few people, I have plans, I can't hang out tonight.

"We're closing up," Loz says, when most of the club kids have left and Demyx is still hanging around. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Um," Demyx says eloquently. "Yeah, I, ah."

"He's waiting for me," Luxord says from behind him. "Go ahead and close up, and lock the doors when you leave. We'll let ourselves out."

Loz doesn't ask questions, just nods and goes to help Xigbar shut everything down. Demyx wonders if that means that Luxord does this kind of stuff a lot, or if it's just that Loz doesn't get curious about his boss's orders.

It's weird, how quiet it is in the Nail once there's no DJ and no band -- but before Demyx has really had a chance to say anything about that, the speakers cut back on again, with a scratchy crackly sound like an old record, and music starts playing. It's quieter than when the club was open, quiet enough to talk over, and totally different in style, too. Still, it's pretty cool, the whispering swish of the drums and the warm melody of the saxophone.

He's sort of dancing, eyes closed, swaying a little with the music, when Luxord says, "I wouldn't have thought you'd be a jazz fan."

Demyx jumps, opening his eyes and smiling awkwardly. "I -- I'm a musician, you know? You have to listen to a lot of different stuff to really get good."

Luxord smiles back as he sets down a pair of champagne glasses on one of the club's little tables. "So you're the reason that Nobody's Fool is worth listening to, is what you're saying."

"Well." Demyx is definitely blushing now, but it's a happy kind of blushing, not like being squirmy and awkward before. "I don't know if I'd say that, really. I mean. Biggs and Wedge are good, you know? I wouldn't have a band without them."

"Talented and modest," Luxord says. "That's a rare combination in this business." He pops the cork on the champagne, and pours it fizzing and bubbling into the glasses. He hands one glass to Demyx and raises the other. "To your birthday, darling. May it bring you all that you hope for, and perhaps a bit more than you're expecting."

Demyx raises his glass so it chimes against Luxord's, and then takes a sip. He can totally see why people drink champagne to celebrate things. It's not like he thought it would be -- not sour at all. Instead it's almost sweet, tingling against his tongue and then feeling like it just evaporates into warmth in his mouth. "Oh," he says, and takes another sip. "That's really good."

"Well, we _are_ celebrating," Luxord says, and takes another sip from his own glass. The champagne disappears way faster than Demyx thought it would -- it feels like no time at all before his glass is empty, and Luxord is lifting the bottle to offer him some more.

And maybe he ought to turn it down, because he had a drink or two earlier and he can already feel his head getting a little fuzzy, but it's his birthday and he feels really good, so he just holds his glass out, and says, "Yeah, thanks." Only his hand must not be quite steady, because Luxord goes to pour him more champagne and it spills on his hand instead of all going into the glass. "Crap," he says, putting down his glass so he can wipe his hand on something, "I'm sorry, I totally didn't mean to waste that, I --" And Luxord catches his hand, and he stops.

"Hardly a waste," Luxord says, bringing Demyx's fingers to his lips and licking slowly. The first glass of champagne teams up with Demyx's hormones and makes every little touch hum through him like Luxord is plucking his strings.

Like.... "You totally planned this, didn't you?" Demyx says.

Luxord lets Demyx's fingers slip from his mouth, and laughs. "I might have been hoping things would turn in this direction, yes," he admits. "You aren't complaining, I hope?"

"No," Demyx says, "I, ah, no." Luxord moves, sliding one hand around to cradle the back of Demyx's neck and leaning down to kiss him. Kisses, Demyx decides, get better with the addition of champagne, too.

And then Luxord's fingers curl in the hem of Demyx's little mesh shirt, and he murmurs, "Take this off for me, darling."

Demyx laughs a little, sort of breathless from the kiss. "Are we done with the champagne already?" He tugs his shirt up over his head anyway -- not like it was keeping him warm or hiding anything, really, just a little bit of clingy black mesh -- and smiles at the way Luxord looks him up and down.

"We don't have to be," Luxord says, picking up Demyx's glass again. "It wouldn't be right to deny you luxuries tonight, would it?" He holds the glass to Demyx's lips, letting him take a sip, then leans in to follow that up with another hungry, wet kiss, licking the taste of champagne from Demyx's mouth. "Now," he says. "Like this."

Demyx shivers as Luxord tips the glass again, and champagne spills down his chest. "Oh," he breathes, leaning back. "You, um, wow." He still can't decide whether he likes the scratchiness of Luxord's goatee against his skin, though he's pretty sure the more general concept of Luxord's mouth on him is a really good plan, wet slow heat tracing down along the line of his collarbone, following the path of the spilled champagne. He moans a little when Luxord licks at one of his nipples, and tries to swallow the sound before it can really get out.

"Go on and make some noise, darling," Luxord murmurs, feeding him another sip of champagne and then drizzling more down his chest. "You have a lovely voice. Let me hear it."

"Yes, s-sir," Demyx manages, as Luxord goes back to licking him clean. The champagne has run down his stomach this time, trailing under the waistband of his shorts, and it _tickles_. Only then Luxord's mouth is following it, licking and biting, making Demyx really squirm. He moans, clutching at the back of Luxord's shirt, as Luxord nuzzles his way down Demyx's chest and over his stomach and -- "Oh god," Demyx moans, "oh god oh god, you're," when Luxord reaches the waistband of his shorts.

Luxord looks up and smiles, then rests his hands on Demyx's thighs and leans back down again -- and mouths at the buttons of Demyx's shorts. This isn't happening, can't possibly be happening, except it _is_, Luxord slowly and deliberately tugging Demyx's shorts open with just lips and tongue and teeth -- and then Luxord's breath is hot against the head of his cock, because these are the shorts that Demyx can't wear anything under, anything at all, without it showing, and Luxord is making this low humming sound like a purr, like Demyx has just done something really, really clever.

"Oh, please," Demyx says, when Luxord pauses right there, _not quite_ touching him but so close he hurts. "Please please, yes," and he doesn't really care how ridiculous he sounds, because it works -- Luxord licks at the head of his cock, tasting him, teasing and sensual and oh god.

Demyx has gotten head before -- from people who aren't Zack, even -- but never from somebody who did it quite like this, slow and really deliberate and _lingering_ over it. Luxord sucks cock like it's all about him having a good time, like he could do this all night and maybe he just will, and it reduces Demyx to a shivering little pile of goo in no time. He wants it to go faster, wants to thrust into Luxord's mouth, wants it to keep going just like this until it's so good it breaks him, until he can't stand the slow tease of it and he goes off just like this.

And then Luxord pulls back, reaching up to hook his fingers in the waistband of Demyx's shorts. "Stand up, darling," he says. His voice is hoarse and smoky, his lips flushed red. Demyx does what he's told, and Luxord strips his shorts right off him, leaving him standing there in just his boots and so turned on it hurts.

Luxord stands up, sliding his hands up Demyx's thighs, cupping his ass and leaning in to claim another kiss. Demyx tries to make it clear in the kiss how bad he _wants_ this, how ready he is for it, and that's probably why Luxord is giving him that wolfish smile when he pulls back from the kiss.

"Turn around," Luxord says, guiding Demyx with his hands, bending him over the table and encouraging him to arch his back, to spread his legs. It's a totally fuck-me position, and Demyx blushes, even if he's not about to complain, because oh god, for Luxord to fuck him right now --

Only then Luxord reaches for the champagne again. He pours it so it falls right between Demyx's shoulderblades and then trickles down his spine in a thin little cold stream. Demyx shivers, and then there's Luxord's mouth on his skin again, so warm, following the path of the champagne -- hands brushing down his sides and tongue trailing down his back and -- and -- oh god, he isn't stopping. He gets to the base of Demyx's spine and pauses there for just a second, and then his hands spread Demyx's ass and he's _licking_ and Demyx can't help whimpering.

It shouldn't be possible for something this wrong to feel so good, only it does, the warm wet tease of Luxord's tongue opening him up, and the way Luxord is making that low purring noise again and he can _feel_ it, and the way when he moans, Luxord's hands knead his ass to encourage him. "Please," Demyx breathes, his hands curling white-knuckled around the edge of the table, "please, yeah, fuck, that's -- oh god," because it's easy to open up for this, between the liquor humming in his veins and the slickness of Luxord's tongue moving in him and how fucking _hard_ he is for it right now and -- and Luxord, Demyx thinks, is probably the kind of guy who really likes it when pretty boys talk dirty to him. "Yeah," he says, "ah, fuck, it -- that feels so good, yeah, want you to open me right up, want you to fuck me, baby, give me your cock, I need it nice and deep, _please_...."

Luxord's hands tighten, and then he makes a low hungry sound and sits back. "Mm, you certainly are persuasive," he says. Demyx can hear him stand, and looks back to see him smile and reach into one of his pockets. "And I suppose it would be a poor birthday present not to give you what you've asked for."

"Right," Demyx agrees breathlessly, "that wouldn't be any good at all. You should definitely give me nice things for, aah," and he pushes back shamelessly onto the slick fingers that Luxord presses into him slowly. "Yeah," he says, "ah, nice things like that, fuck." It feels so good, the stretch and slide and push, and Luxord knows just where to press, how to stroke, to hit the really good spot inside, and -- with just about anyone else Demyx would have a hand on his cock already, he wants it so bad, but he doesn't think that Luxord is going to leave him hanging. It's more just that Luxord wants to go slow with it, and the teasing is making him crazy but it's a good kind of crazy, mostly, and oh _fuck_ it's going to feel good when they finally do it.

"Ready for me, darling?" Luxord asks, pulling back almost all the way so his fingertips are just holding Demyx open, not nearly deep enough to be satisfying.

"_Yes_," Demyx says, arching his back, rocking toward Luxord helplessly, "yes, please, god, I -- fuck me, come on," and that makes Luxord take his hand away completely. Demyx trembles, panting, waiting for it, and then he feels the head of Luxord's cock press against his hole, warm flesh and hard metal and he has just about half a second to process the thought _oh fuck, he's pierced_ before Luxord pushes, and Demyx moans as Luxord's cock fills him up.

Luxord makes a low, satisfied noise, sliding in deep until the ring in his cock is pressed against that good spot. Demyx moans, rocking his hips -- the ring is almost too much, almost more than he can stand, but not quite, and he's actually sort of really enjoying drawing this out now, the way he feels so hot and sensitive and on edge like this. And that's before Luxord wraps both hands around his hips and starts to really fuck him, slow and steady and deep. "Mmm," Luxord purrs, "so sweet, darling, so lovely. Let me hear you."

"God, yeah, fuck," Demyx manages, "feels so good to get your cock in there, ah, nice and deep like that, yeah," and his balls _ache_ every time Luxord thrusts in deep like that, and his cock feels so swollen and sensitive and his patience runs out kind of all at once and he's about ready to reach down and take care of it himself, only Luxord has been so good about taking care of him so far. "Please," he says, and looks back over his shoulder to try to meet Luxord's eyes, "please, I want to come so bad, I -- I need --"

"You need?" Luxord says with a little smile, though he sounds breathless himself. "You need something like this, maybe?" And the next time he thrusts, his hand slides inward to wrap around Demyx's cock and start stroking in time.

Demyx nods frantically. "Yes, yes yes, need that, oh god, please," and oh god, waiting has made it _so good_ now that he's finally being touched.

"That's right," Luxord says, "come for me, pretty boy," and his voice is ragged but he's still fucking Demyx at that same steady pace and oh god, Demyx can feel it building, can feel himself getting ready to lose it -- and then he's moaning, shaking, his knees giving out under him as he comes so hard he sees stars.

Luxord doesn't stop, just hisses in appreciation and keeps going, fucking him through the shuddering aftershocks as Demyx gasps and moans and tries not to just collapse on the table. It's almost too much now -- he's so sensitive now that he's come that it nearly hurts, but there's no way he's going to ask Luxord to stop, not after Luxord made it so good for him. So Demyx grits his teeth and hangs on as Luxord drives into him repeatedly. "Please," he gasps out, "come on, I want you, ah, want you to -- come in me, L-Luxord, please, yeah, I want it, I want it," and then he can't quite make out the curse that Luxord growls as he rocks in one last time and his cock pulses in Demyx's ass.

For a minute neither of them moves, and the only sound is the soft scratchy melody of the music on the speakers. Then Luxord pulls out slowly, and runs a hand along Demyx's side. "Happy birthday, darling," he murmurs.

Demyx laughs shakily, and pushes himself up off the table. His legs will just about support him, he figures, but he still leans against the table a little as he turns to smile at Luxord. "Thanks," he says. "It's, um, been a good one."

"I'm glad to hear it," Luxord says. He slides his arms around Demyx's waist and leans in for another kiss, his teeth closing gently on Demyx's lower lip and tugging just a little.

"Mmm." Demyx smiles, taking half a step back and looking down. "I...should probably put some clothes on, huh? I mean, we probably don't want to hang out here all night."

Luxord laughs. "No, probably not. I can't imagine we'd find anyplace comfortable to sleep." He kisses Demyx one more time, then steps back and lets him go. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up, and I'll call a cab for you. Where are you headed?"

"Oh." Demyx reaches for his discarded clothes. "The, ah, the off-base SOLDIER housing, above Four."

"So we're both headed topside," Luxord says, and smiles. "We can share the cab."

Demyx nods. "Sounds good," he says. He carries his clothes back to the bathroom, and does his best to clean up the mess of lube and come smeared down his thighs. He's still going to want a shower when he gets home, if he can manage it without waking Zack up, but at least he feels un-gross enough to put his shorts back on.

When Demyx comes back out of the bathroom, the music has stopped playing, and Luxord is tucking his phone back into his jacket pocket. "We should have a cab shortly," he says, reaching out to Demyx with a smile. "Come out and wait with me?"

"Yeah," Demyx says, "sure." They shut the lights out as they go, and he follows Luxord out the side door into the alley. It's gotten cold out, even though they're under the Plate, and Demyx wraps his arms around himself as they walk out to the street.

Luxord looks over, and smiles. "Not dressed for the weather, are you?" he asks. Before Demyx can try to explain himself, Luxord shrugs out of his jacket and drapes it around Demyx's shoulders. "We can't have you falling ill, can we? Especially not when you have a show to do next week."

Demyx pulls Luxord's jacket tighter around himself, breathing in the spices of Luxord's cologne, and smiles. "Thanks," he says.

"My pleasure," Luxord assures him. When the cab pulls up, a few minutes later, Luxord holds the door for him so Demyx can slide into the backseat first. It's warm in the cab, the heater on full blast, and Demyx practically melts into the seat.

"Topside," Luxord says to the driver, pulling the door shut. The cab rumbles away from the curb, lights flashing past outside the window, and Demyx finds his eyelids getting heavy. It's been a long night, and he's had a lot of excitement -- _and_ alcohol -- and now the cab is so warm, and....

It's not until he feels Luxord's hand on the back of his neck and he starts awake again that he realizes he's nodded off. "I -- oh, man, I'm sorry," he says.

Luxord only smiles. "It's fine," he says. "Here, lie down. I'll wake you up when we get to your building." He tugs gently, and Demyx lets himself be pulled down across the seat, curling up with his head in Luxord's lap.

He falls asleep with Luxord petting his hair, and the last thing he thinks as he drops off is that he'll have to thank Zack for letting him stay, because this has been the best birthday he can remember. Living in Midgar is totally awesome.


End file.
